Darkness Collides
by Seaweedbrain221b
Summary: Story of Clary, a demigod who has been surviving on her own until a harrowing encounter with dark creatures brings her into contact with Nico, and he introduces her to CHB. Awesome story R&R please, tell me what you think. Rated T bc of what might happen ;)
1. The Night Arrives

I picked up speed and turner a corner around the back of a beauty dark creatures were still hot on my trail despite the fact that I had been staying under the shadows almost the whole time they'd been chasing me. Being strengthened by darkness was a definite advantage when being chased by seemingly bloodthirsty creatures, but these things seemed to never get tired!They simultaneously whined, a high pitched unnerving sound. As I chanced a glance behind me my shoulder rammed into the edge of dumpster, and i pitched forward and fell hard. A sharp throbbing pain ran trough my jawbone as it landed on a small round metal object.I pushed myself up on my hand and looked down. It was a silver ring, with a skull engraved on it. I wondered if it belonged to anyone. Was someone out there, searching for it, wishing it had never been lost?If only someone felt the same way about me. The police weren't likely to miss me. They would either be glad to be rid of me, or they would have to start looking, because an apprehended criminal escaped right out of their grasp. A low whine shattered my thoughts. I froze as hot breath rolled over me, sending a fresh wave of terror and adrenaline throughout my body. I scanned my surroundings and cursed silently. I was in a dead ending alley! I whipped around, ready to go out fighting. Before me stood two creatures that looked like they had come from the cesspit of hell itself. They looked vaguely doglike in size and stature, if a dog could be the size of a horse. With dark black reptilian skin, three inch long fangs, silver claws, and flames flickering from empty eye sockets, they were enough to give any normal person nightmares for life. I tried not to whimper involuntarily as the biggest one took a step forward.


	2. The Ghost King

**Hey guys! next chapter here! and btw, these chapters r going to be kinda shorter, than average for a long story hope thats okay with** **you.'R &R please tell me what you think, and if you have any plot ideas. OH and if you don't know already, this is a Clary/Nico pairing. Enjoy!**

The Ghost King

As the bigger one stepped forward, I realized that I didn't want to die. I wasn't really afraid of dying, but I did know that i had a purpose, it wasn't time for Clary Oswald to pass on into the night. I had hardly had a fleeting glimpse of life, it had just started, I hadn't even fallen in love! All of these good thoughts about not horrifically dying were grea and all, but i still had no idea how to kill the things. As i was running through my options, one lid of the dumpster swung out, and landed on the smaller on the creatures, instantly reverting it to thick black dust. Shocked I didn't noticed as the bigger creature jumped forward, and it landed on top of me, knocking me down to the ground. I just stared up at it in shock. It looked down at me, whined, and proceeded to lick me, wagging its tail. All of a sudden there was a black sword sticking out of its chest, and it just looked at me with its flaming eyes and exploded into black dust. I brushed off the dust and sat up, too shocked to speak. I looked up there was a teen boy, with dark black hair and pale skin, dressed kinda emo-ish. "You're welcome for saving your life"he said, still staring at me.

"Um, hi, I'm Clary, Clary Oswald. Thanks, for whatever it is you did. Like with the dumpster thing, and the impaling the...whatever that creature was. Were you in the dumpster? What are you homeless? Who just hangs out in dumpsters?"As I finished his lip twitched, like an almost smile. "I'm Nico Di Angelo'. And those creatures were the Nychta teras, servants of Nyx, the primordial goddess of night. They are kinda like the Furies, except they work for Nyx. Oh wait...I better explain what I'm talking about." I interjected before he could continue. "You're talking about Greek mythology, right? yeah I learned all about that in 10th grade before I was arrested, which is a long story, and I don't really care to go into it. Anyways, yeah I get basically what you're saying, but one thing I don't get. Aren't the Nicta tearing, or whatever they are, supposed to stay in Tartarus, with Nyx?" He nodded, obviously impressed. "Yeah, but just like the Furies they go on 'errands' whenever their master, or mistress needs them to, I think Nyx sent them to kill you."


	3. Camp Half Blood?

**Hey, so in this chapter you will learn a little more about Clary, but not too much, I'm gonna drag it out a bit. Well, please read and review if you have any ideas for the plot, or if you have any pointers for me. I'm a writer always trying to improve!**

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down with the whole assassination Jason Bourne killing thing. Why would anyone want to kill me? I mean-" I stopped talking as I realized that I was

talking about the goddess of night sending her minions to kill me. "Sorry, back up, why are we talking about mythical creatures and goddesses in the present tense as if they

are real?" Nico looked at me, and I started to feel cold, like he was staring into my soul. I was just starting to get uncomfortable when he spoke. "Um, yeah, you might wanna

sit down for this." I responded immediately. "No I know what you gonna say, I was trying to ignore all the evidence but now that it licked me in the face, literally, I guess I

have to believe it now." "Believe what?",He said, a skeptic look on his face."That the Greek gods are alive, and that all the myths are real."I replied coolly.

"Oh, well that saves a lot of time", he said,"I mean now that I don't have to explain everything. Well...come on, we need to move, there might be more of Nyx's cronies on the

way. He turned as if the go, like he was expecting be to follow. "Wait wait wait. What makes you think I'm going to follow you? I mean I just met you!" He looked at me and

smiled. "Well fine I suppose you know where to go, I mean where do you live? Won't the police be looking for you?" I swallowed hard. "How do you know about that?" He just

smiled, picked up the skull ring and stared walking off. "Wait," I yelled, and ran after him, "Where are we going?" He turned, and grabbed my hand. "We're going to Camp Half Blood." Then everything dissolved into blackness.


	4. Camp Half Blood

**Well here is the next chapter, FINALLY. Sorry, I couldn't update for a while, I've been really caught up with school. oh and all the Romans are there b/c they like have a getogether for a month or so every year. :)**

I've never been afraid of the dark. I've always been afraid of light. Bright blinding light. Light that exposes everything about you. Light that penetrates

you, and makes you go blind. But I was a little bit afraid, right then, as i was engulfed in a pitch-black, inky darkness. Okay, a lot afraid. I was cold, and I felt

my pupils dilating, getting bigger and bigger, trying to seek out the smallest bit of light to see by, until I was afraid they would pop out. All of a sudden I

was attacked by blinding sunlight. I blinked, and everything came into a sharp focus. I was standing in the middle of a crowd of shirtless boys, on a

volleyball court. As they all stared at me, I looked around for Nico. He was standing to my right, and he looked a bit unsteady. He looked at me and said

"welcome to-",before he passed out and slumped onto the sand of the volleyball court. I just stared at his prone body, trying to figure out what the heck

had just happened to my life. I probably would have still been there if it hadn't had been for several of the shirtless boys. They walked up to me and started

asking me questions, and talking amongst themselves. "What happened to him" "Duh he shadow traveled" Who are you?" "Are you a demigod" "Did you kill

him?" At that last one one of the boys stepped forward, and said, "of course she didn't kill him, he was just being stupid and showing off, and now he's

passed out." I looked at my defender, trying to figure out who he was. He was tallish, with blond hair and blue eyes he looked protectively towards Nico, like they were really

good friends. "Sorry about my friend,"he said to me"he likes to pass out a lot. What is your name, and how did this whole thing happen?" "Um my name is Clary Oswald, I

was kinda running from the police, and these to hellish monsters started chasing me, and they cornered me after they had chased me about two miles, and-" Another boy

that was listening interrupted me. "Wait a minute, they chased you for two miles? what are you, some barbarian princess?" I sized him up. He was Hispanic, and smallish,

but still pretty cute. I smiled, "Uh yeah I guess so, Prince Charming, now will you let me finish my story, or do you want to start a barbarian tribe with me?" Everybody

laughed, and he blushed and said"No no no _chica, lo siento me estaba distraido por su belleza_." "Excuse me lover boy, but unfortunately for you I'm fluent in Spanish, and I

believe you just said please punch me, um _chica."_ He blushed furiously, as everybody roared in laughter. "Now, if you will allow me to continue my story, um who are you

exactly?" "I'm Leo Valdez"He replied, and the blond boy added, "and I'm Will Solace". "Okay, Leo and Will, I will continue now. Anyways as I was saying, they cornered me

and were about to kill me before Nico showed up, and killed both of them. Anyways he said that he had been tracking them, and that he thinks Nyx, their mistress, wanted

them to kill me, although I don't know why. Anyways he covinced me to come with him, and then we dissolved. And now we are here. Um where exactly is here?" I said, l

looking around. To my left were two weird Greek looking buildings, and beyond those was a circle of cabins, each one vastly different all circled around some sort of a

communal hearth. To my right were acres of strawberry fields. In front of me lay a huge Greek amphitheater, and in the distant I saw a climbing wall covered in some feiry

substance. Behind me stood a huge blue house. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood," said Will.


End file.
